The Further Adventures of the Kudley Army
by Arrin
Summary: The Kudley Army recieve some help of the Canadian kind, can she help them succeed in their mission?


Three figures skulk through the halls of the Princeton-Plainsborough Teaching Hospital, unseen as they shadow a certain female member of House's diagnostics team. Out of earshot, the shortest of the trio murmurs quietly to her companions.

"Alright, this is straightforward enough, once she gets to the office, we knock her out, Rem and I will then proceed to the rendezvous point while Rev goes to fetch our other mark, understood?" the other two females nodded as they made their way forward again.

"Got it."

"Sure."

They arrive at the diagnostics office in good time, and true to what their intelligence reports said, the place is empty except for the presence of the young doctor. Silently, and with precision, the trio move into position, careful not to be seen; Arrin raises her hand, ready to give the signal to initiate the knockout procedure when the door to the office opens again. Four heads whip towards the entrance, but only Thirteen smiles at the new addition, leaving the other three cursing under their breath as the person approaches the woman.

"_There_ you are, Thirteen, I've been looking all over for you." Thirteen arches a brow quizzically at this, but she smiles politely all the same.

"Well I'm here now, what can I do for you, Foreman?" stepping closer to Thirteen, Foreman smiles his most charming smile, which, the spectators note, isn't that charming at all.

"I was hoping you'd let me take you out for coffee later." The smile fades from Thirteen's face as Foreman speaks, and the brunette shakes her head.

"No." Foreman frowns, using his proximity to Thirteen to lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, Remy, I know you're scared, but-" Thirteen has just enough time to look horrified at what Foreman's words before Remy bursts fourth from their hiding place with a horrified yell, aiming her stun-ray at the pair.

"AGH! FORETEEN!"

"Rem, NO!" It's too late though, and the two doctors slump to the ground with a flash of light. Revengent and Arrin emerge from cover angrily, and Arrin snatches the gun from Remy's hand with a sigh.

"You see, it's because of things like _this_ that we needed to the amnesia powder last time. Consider your gadget privileges revoked until further notice." Beside her, Rev crosses her arms, nodding along in agreement as Remy pouts.

"But…it was _Foreteen! _Who made you boss anyway?" Arrin sighs again, rubbing at her temples while Revengent looks on incredulously.

"Rem, you _know_ she's down here consulting on special request; she led the team in Canada that made _McKeyla_ happen on Stargate." Remy's head snaps over towards their diminutive companion with wide eyes.

"That was _you_?" Arrin waves her hand dismissively.

"Never mind that now, we need to deal with this. What are we going to do with Foreman?"

Just then, the door swings opene again, admitting Taub into the room. He pauses in the doorway upon seeing his co-workers sprawled on the ground.

"You two again," he states, as he spots the trio and turns his gaze to Arrin. "You, I don't know." Arrin grins and offers a hand to the short doctor.

"I'm Arrin, Kudley Army Special Forces, Canadian Division, nice to meet you, Dr. Taub." The two shake hands while Remy and Rev look on, and Taub motions towards Foreman.

"Did you need a hand?"

"Would you? We only have so much time before the Huddy Legion is scheduled to move in."

"Sure, I know just where we can put him, I'll be right back." With that, Taub darts out of the room, returning moments later with a gurney. "Alright, help me load him up."

Together, Taub and Arrin manage to get Foreman onto the gurney, but as they set him down, Foreman begins to groan and wake up. Panicked, Taub grabs the nearest blunt object, a stapler, and bashes the man over the head with it until he's still again. Panting with exertion, he looks up to see the three women staring at him.

"Anger issues, much?" Revengent quips.

"He _may _have made a few bad midget comments in my hearing range."

"Bastard," Arrin grumbles while looking at the still form of Foreman on the gurney.

In order to disguise who he's transporting, Taub drapes a sheet over Foreman, and as he moves to wheel the gurney out of the diagnostics office, he stops to nod at the three Kudley Army members.

"I'll get him to someplace no one will find him. You three continue with…" he pauses, glancing down at the still form of Thirteen, still sprawled out on the ground. "...whatever you're doing. Good luck."

With that, Taub is gone, wheeling the gurney and Forman out of sight and the three burst back into action.

"Right. Remy, you're with me. Rev, go track down our mark and bring him to the rendezvous point." Arrin gestures at a lab coat draped over the back of one of the chairs in the room. "Use that as a disguise."

"How are you and Remy going to move Thirteen by yourselves? Remy and I couldn't manage last time." In response Arrin stoops slightly to sling the still unconscious doctor over her shoulder while her companions look on in awe.

"Like this."

"How are you _doing_ that?"

"Skill, panache, and a little bit of brute strength, now for heaven's sake, _go!_"

Arrin and Remy watch as Revengent darts from the room, and once she's out of sight, they proceeded to the rendezvous point.

Meanwhile, Revengent's running pell-mell through the halls of the hospital, that is, until she very nearly runs straight into her mark. Quickly, she adopts a panicked expression.

"Dr. Kutner! You have to come quickly, it's Dr. Hadley!" Kutner immediately looks worried at the news.

"Thirteen? What happened to her?"

"There's no time, you have to come _now!_" With that, Revengent darts off again with Kutner hot on her heels, weaving through the halls once again and dodging around the other doctors and nurses. Finally, she slows to a stop as they near an open supply closet, and, gasping for air after their run, she motions towards it. "She's in there."

Kutner rushes worriedly past her, and upon seeing the motionless Thirteen inside, he enters the supply closet. "Thirteen? Oh god!" He kneels beside her, checking her pulse and just as she starts to groan and come around, the door behind him slams shut.

Outside the closet, and in their hiding place, Revengent meets back up with the other two members of the team. "Kutner's in the closet with her, that door's not going to open, right?"

"Not until we want it to," Arrin replies. "We can proceed with the next part of the plan now; Rev, activate the pheromone release mechanism." Revengent nods and pulls a device from her pocket, pressing a few of the buttons on the remote looking thing.

"Done. Thirteen was just waking up when I shut them in there, we should get results shortly."

True to Revengent's word, about ten minutes later there's some…odd noises coming from the closet and Arrin and Revengent grin at each other while Remy cheers quietly.

"Yes! Go Kudley!"

The noise is starting to attract the attention of the hospital staff after a few minutes, and soon it spreads like wildfire that some couple is hooking up in the supply closet. It doesn't take long after that for House and Wilson to show up and shortly after that they have bets going as to who the mysterious couple is; even Chase and Cameron show up from the ER and OR respectively.

The noises continued and Taub slips _surreptitiously_ into the crowd just as Cuddy shows up.

"_What_ is going on here exactly?" Smirking at the woman, House replies by motioning at the closet door.

"Two of your employees are doing something _very_ naughty in there." Cuddy sighs.

"And you haven't opened the door already, _why_?" House shrugs.

"Someone tried already, the door won't budge."

"Oh for heaven's sake." The woman rolls her eyes and makes her way towards the door, pulling out her keys while doing so. Just as she's about to reach for it, though, the door swings open and a disheveled Thirteen and Kutner spill out, locked in a passionate lip lock as they tumble towards the ground.

In their hiding place, Revengent, Remy and Arrin cheer silently, and Chase is the first one to break the crowd's stunned silence, only to be silenced by his blushing girlfriend. "Hey! That's _our _closet, you ca-OW!"

Cuddy looks furious.

"Dr. _Kutner_, Dr _Hadley_, just _what_ do you think you're doing?"

"I think it's pretty clear what they're doing," House quips gruffly from the crowd, and beside him, Wilson looks on, horrified. "If you need me to explain the semantics, then no wonder you had problems getting knocked up." He nods his head in the direction of the pair, who're by now, slowly realizing suddenly that they have an audience. "It's about time."

Bedraggled and short of breath, the pair on the ground look up wide-eyed at their boss' boss.

"Um…It's not what it looks like?" Kutner offers lamely, already wincing at his words as Cuddy begins laying into him and Thirteen.

From his spot in the crowd, Taub nods approvingly, sending a subtle thumbs up in the direction of the hidden Kudley Army members.

Meanwhile, in a small, rarely traveled section, a certain neurologist pounds at the door. The last thing he can remember was talking to Thirteen, then waking up in this damp, dark place. "Hello, is anyone out there? Someone help!"

"You may as well stop and make yourself comfortable," comes a voice from somewhere to his right. "You're going to be here for a _long_ time." Foreman squints into the darkness, and as his eyes adjust, he gasps as he recognizes the figure.

"Stacy? What are _you_ doing down here?"

"The Huddy Legion captured me and put me down here, or rather, it was a joint operation with them and the Hameron Brigade. This is where the characters go that the fans don't like."

"Characters? Fans?"

"Oh boy, do you have a _lot_ to learn."

* * *

**_Hallo again guys and gals!_**

**_So this Kudley Army fic has been rattling around in my head for a while, it feels good to get it written out, and I hope you folks enjoyed the cracky goodness._**

**_As usual, comments and reviews are always welcome, and I'll see you next time._**

**_~Arrin_**


End file.
